Here Without You
by DemonCorp666
Summary: After Anakin was put into the suit that makes him Darth Vader, he starts to feel guilt about his past. A story before he discovers that Luke and princess Leia even exist
1. Episode 1 An Unforgettable Past

**Here With Out You, Episode 1: An Unforgettable Past**

"I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more power full than the chancellor, I can over throw him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy, make things the way we want them to be." The Young Jedi glared in to his wives eyes.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing, Obi-Wan was right you've changed." Padme looked up at Anakin

"I don't want to here anymore about Obi-Wan." The senator backed away from her one true love. Padme starred into his cold eyes, knowing somewhere deep inside the real Jedi was there.

"I don't know you anymore, Anakin you're breaking my heart, your going down a path I can't follow." Teardrops began to fall from Padme's eyes.

"Because of Obi-Wan."

"Because of what you've done what you plan to do. Stop! Stop now! Come back! I love you!" Obi-Wan appeared at the ships entrance.

"Liar!"

"No!" Padme looked back at Obi-Wan

"Your with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin began to force choke his wife. Fear came into Padme's eyes.

"Let her go Anakin." Obi-Wan slowly walked toward the evil Jedi.

"Anakin?" Padme softly spoke wondering why he had to do this.

"Let her go!" Anakin released the force and Padme fell to the rocky surface.

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan "You turned her against me."

"You have done that your self."

"You will not take her from me" Anakin removed his cloak.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind till now… Till now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

A dark figure sat in a windowless room; Black body armor covered his body, the figure looked down at his leather gloves. Pain, fear, and vengeance filled his mind. The past that he thought he had forgotten has haunted him for the past few days. The figure pulled up his pant leg to reveal a robotic leg…

Anakin stood on a platform a few inches lower than his master. "Its over Anakin I have the high ground."

"You underestimate my power." The Jedi jumped but it wasn't good enough. His mentor slashed a lightsaber threw both of his legs.

"You were the chosen one! It was said you would destroy the sith not join him! Create balance to the force not leave it in darkness!" Obi-Wan yelled as his padawan burst in to flames.

The dark figure covered his leg up, trying to forget the memories that haunted him so dear. Padme kept playing in his mind. Hoping his child was ok, hoping that he or she was alive this very moment. Wanting to find out, but being confined in this ship Darth Sidious ordered him to stay on. This figure was known as Darth Vader, or also know as Anakin Skywalker.


	2. Episode 2 The Prophecy was Wrong

**Here Without You -Episode 2- The Prophecy was Wrong **

Obi-Wan Kenobi laid in a cavern on the planet of Tatooine. Making sure that no one could no his real identity of a Jedi master because just a few months ago the Dark lord, Darth Sidious, ordered that all Jedi be killed. Kenobi stood up from his cot and looked around rocky walls. He waited patently for the Sand Storm to end so he could do his daily routine of checking up on Luke.His thoughts of his old Padawan, his brother, his friend, kept crossing his mind. Evan if he tried to forget, it just kept coming back. Seeing his friend in pain, being burned alive by the fires of Mustafar. The children in the Jedi Temple all dead by the evils of the dark side.

The sand started to stop and fall to the surface. Obi-Wan put his hood up, and walked out side to find his Speeder Bike. He found the handles and lifted it out of the sand. He hopped on the brown hover bike and flew through the dry deserted area of Tatooine.

--

A green figure sat in a rocking chair in his warm little house on the planet of Dagobah. It has only been a few months since his fight with Sidious on Coruscant. The Jedi Master rocks back and forth thinking about how he for saw this outcome.

--

A young boy by the name of Anakin Skywalker stood in front of the Jedi Council.

"A lot of fear I sense in you." Anakin lowered his head. " Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

--

Yoda looked up at the fire burning in the fireplace. He saw the face of Anakin burn. The Wise Master closed his eyes trying to forget, trying to remember that he is a Jedi and Jedi don't keep there pain and suffering in side they forget about it, but something so dark so evil is hard to forget. The prophecy stated that a man with a pure heart will save us from the dark side, but the prophecy was wrong.


End file.
